


unnamed

by miraculouschat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouschat/pseuds/miraculouschat
Summary: This fic is currently unnamed and untagged as I’m still not quite sure where I’m going with it, but please enjoy the first chapter! x





	unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> I took this chapter from an original abanonded work of my own and changed it a little bit, please enjoy x

Chat Noir had experienced a lot of hair-raising moments and adrenaline induced split second decisions. But nothing quite like this.

She was falling. She was hurt. His Ladybug falling out of the Parisian sky that they both loved so much. Hurtling off a building going faster than anything he had ever seen. Worst of all he knew she must be unconscious because she didn’t even scream.

Chat could barely think. There had been a loud crack, and next thing his love was noiselessly barrelling down the side of a building, eyes shut and earrings beeping furiously. His limbs made his mind up for him, suddenly in an alley catching Ladybug. 

Before he had time to close his eyes to spare her the trouble of an accidental identity reveal, Marinette was before him, verging on the edge of lifelessness.

Still working autonomously, Chat Noir finds himself back on the roof defeating the victim, releasing the akuma and announcing the miraculous cure himself. In the back of his mind he knew that not being able purify the akuma would cause problems for him and Ladybug later but he also knew that Alya had filmed Ladybug get thrown off a building so the media and police would have to understand.

By the time he got back down to Marinette, the miraculous cure had worked its magic and she was healing but still in immeasurable amounts of pain and dipping in and out of consciousness. 

He found a blanket unclaimed blanket that had long since been hung to dry between two buildings and gathered it around her not only to keep her identity secret from curious onlookers, but also to keep her warm.

Dashing off in the opposite direction from her house, Chat eventually sat himself and sleeping Marinette on top of a random building. After enough time had passed and his ring was beeping, he slowly worked his way back towards the bakery and slipped in through her balcony window.

Chat Noir knew he could keep a secret. He’d done it for this long after all. He wouldn’t tell her he knew. He simply couldn’t. How could he, knowing it would strain their relationship, especially with her efforts to keep her secret.  
Carefully and discreetly inspecting that she was healing well, he quickly jotted a note and escaped back out the window.

He considered leaving a note from Adrien but decided it might create more problems surrounding their identities. Last thing he needed was for Marinette to think Adrien is Chat or worse, for her to think that he knows Ladybug’s identity. 

He prayed she’d never find out.


End file.
